Based on a True story
by phoebebeddows
Summary: Lilly Parker decides she needs a new friend in her life and goes on the internet. Her friends, Kasey and Hannah are very caring and are always there for her. Lilly meets a guy first as a friend : This isn't really a fanfic but its based on a true story so i thought id make it one. Please read this because it would really help me. My next story will be based on something next time.
1. Chapter 1

-Based on a true story- (This is not a story made from another story but its based on a true story so, just read it:))

Lilly Parker was a 13 year old, Innocent girl from a city near Birmingham, England. She hadn't had much... "luck" with boys, but Lilly was so shy, she would hide from the chances anyway. Her eyes were a very dark brown, along with her very dark brown almost black hair. Lilly liked to get her head down at school, which obviously caused people to think that they could copy from her and do all the work. She had a hamster called Ally and a budgerigar called Len. Lilly lived in somewhere that looked like the countryside but was right next to the town. She had two BEST friends Kasey and Hannah, they were very pretty and very popular, they both deffinately had luck with the boys as Lilly was more of the "outcast" in the "crew".

Lilly spent another normal day at school, thinking about what could happen in the future and thinking about her musical career as a Singer. Aswell as Singing, Lilly also liked to play her Guitar, Go skateboarding (skater girl), and playing sports such as Basketball, Netball, Benchball, Dodgeball and sometimes Football if she was up for playing.

Lilly was bored and lonley so she decided to go on a chat room, don't worry, she knew what the bad sides of doing this were and she knew how to avoid them. Lilly started talking so people and avoided the people who made her uncomfortable. She had been doing this for a couple of months now and thought nothing was gonna change. But something did change. A 14 year old guy from London started talking to Lilly, his name was TJ Jones and he was also very shy. He got Lilly's skype and they started to talk there instead of the chat room so it was easier. They spoke from 6:00pm untill TJ had to leave because of a skateboarding competition. Lilly loved talking to TJ so before he had to leave, they set a time of when to go on skype so that TJ had a time that didn't interfere with his everyday busy schedule with band practices and skateboard competitions. The next day, Lilly went to school in the morning as usual and told one person about TJ, she told Hannah. Hannah was very happy that Lilly finally found a guy that she could talk to. Hannah made sure she explained to Lilly what the dangers were and as usual, Lilly totally understood. Hannah found it all very cute and hoped the best for them.

Suddenly, Lilly got a phone call from Kasey asking if she wanted to go to the park with Hannah. Lilly accepted this invitation and started putting her make-up on. She went outside to the bus stop and waited...


	2. Chapter 2

After waiting for what felt like an hour, the bus finally arrived. Lilly got her ticket and looked for a seat, but the bus was so crowded, Lilly just stood up instead. It was only about a ten minute wait on the bus so she was fine with that.

After the ten minutes, Lilly arrived at the post office and walked to the park where she said she was going to meet Kasey and Hannah. She sat down on the almost broken bench and waited...the bench was solid, no gaps through the wood, almost like a log. Little did she know Kasey and Hannah were behind it to surprise her. Eventually, they both decided to strike and scare Lilly, so at the same time, they did the classic "Jump out and scream". Lilly was a BIG scaredy cat so, the prank easily worked. They all bursted out laughing and walked their way to the local coffee shop called Costa.

They were at costa and decided to order their stuff. Lilly got a cappuccino, a bottle of water for Hannah, and just a brownie for Kasey. They were all looking for a seat but saw that the whole bottom floor was full, so they made their way upstairs. Lilly lead on with the tray, she couldn't actually see where she was going thought, so she got to the last couple of steps but she tripped! Kasey and Hannah were laughing more than ever and never helped Lilly up, but aswell as grazing her knee, Lilly also had cappuccino all over herself and the bottle of water had dropped all the way back down. Lilly quickly ran down the stairs forgetting she had cappuccino all over herself and that there were dozens of peole filling up the bottom floor, but as she went to pick up the water bottle, Everyone started laughing at her, even Kasey and Hannah. Lilly was so embarrassed she just couldn't take it anymore, she ran out and decided to put the day out to an end.

She got the bus home and as soon as she got home, she cleaned herself up and went outside to calm herself with her skateboard. She put her Chilli Red Supra's on and began skating slowly. She wasn't yet able to perform an ollie but she was almost there. She had enough after an hour and went back inside as it started to rain. She went on the computer, logged into Skype and saw TJ was online at 5:00pm as they said they both would be. They started talking...


End file.
